


Star Trek (x Reader) Chatroom

by SimplyElementary



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Reader-Insert, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyElementary/pseuds/SimplyElementary
Summary: When you first came aboard the Enterprise, you created a group chatroom for everyone. This tracks all of your adventures that you've had, and how your mission is to boldly go where no one has gone before. And how much crazy stuff happens! Rated T for language.





	1. Don't Mess With Sulu

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Kirk has logged on.

(y/n): KIRK

Kirk: Yeah?

(y/n): YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!

Kirk: What? Why? What's going on?

(y/n): BONES IS MAKING ME DO PAPERWORK

Kirk: hahahaha

(y/n): PLEASE! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!

Kirk: LOL you made that mistake when you decided to start working in Med Bay

(y/n): Dammit Jim

McCoy has logged on.

(y/n): SHIT

McCoy: (y/n) what are you doing?

(y/n): nothing

McCoy has changed their name to Bones.

Jim: hahaha

Bones: Dammit (y/n)! Change my name back!

(y/n): lol no

Bones: I need new friends

Chekov has logged on.

Kirk: Oh hey Chekov! What's up?

Chekov: You've got to help me!!

Kirk: What?

Chekov: Sulu's chasing after me! He's gonna kill me!

Kirk: Why? What did you do this time?

Chekov: Nothing! He thinks I stole his fencing equipment or something

Kirk: Oh shit

Kirk: This is bad

(y/n): lol

Bones: (y/n)... what did you do?

(y/n): What?! Nothing!

Kirk: Oh my gosh! You stole his fencing stuff!

(y/n): What?! No!

Kirk: hahaha

Bones: *facepalm*

Chekov: SERIOUSLY?!

(y/n): hahahaha

Chekov: Блин! Почему ты всегда делаешь это ?! Тьфу , я должен найти новых друзей.

Chekov: Ублюдок !

(y/n): Chekov I think you're cussing in Russian again

Chekov: ... shut up

Sulu has logged on.

Sulu: CHEKOV I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Chekov: It wasn't me! I swear! It was (y/n)!

(y/n): Shit

Sulu: Dammit, (y/n)! I should have known it was you!

(y/n): It wasn't me! I swear!

Sulu: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

(y/n): time to go

(y/n) has logged off.

Sulu has logged off.

Chekov has logged off.

Bones has logged off.

Kirk: *looks at fencing equipment*

Kirk: hahahaha

Kirk has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


	2. Spock's Bad Hair Day

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a chatroom.

Scotty has logged on.

Chekov has logged on.

(y/n): Hey Pavel!

Chekov: Hi, (y/n)!

(y/n): Guess what day it is tomorrow~

Chekov: Oh crap. It's April Fool's Day, isn't it?

(y/n): Yep!

Chekov: I wish that holiday was never invented.

(y/n): Why not?!

Chekov: Your pranks are way too extreme!

(y/n): Oh, please. My pranks are fine.

Chekov: Last year you put my toothpaste in my shampoo bottle and my shampoo in my toothpaste.

(y/n): That was funny though!

Chekov: Or the time when you stole all of Kirk's uniforms, and he had to walk down to the Bridge in just his underwear.

(y/n): I like to think I did a favor for all of the girls on the ship.

Chekov: ...and for revenge, he beamed you down to Delta Verga with no clothes on.

(y/n): ...don't remind me.

Chekov: I just don't want you to prank me this year.

(y/n): How bout this. If you help me prank someone, we can call a truce.

Chekov: I don't know...

(y/n): Truce?

Chekov: Okay, truce.

Chekov: So who do you want to prank?

(y/n): Spock.

Chekov: Does he even know about April Fool's Day?

(y/n): Nope! Which is why it's even better - he won't suspect anything!

Chekov: So what's your idea?

(y/n) has sent a private message to Chekov.

Chekov: Oh, that's mean. Brilliant, but mean.

(y/n): So are you in on it, then?

Chekov: Sure.

Scotty: You two know I've been here the whole time, right?

(y/n): OH SHIT

(y/n): SCOTTY HOW MUCH HAVE YOU HEARD

Scotty: Oh, I've heard enough, miss. I might even go over to Spock and tell him about your plan.

(y/n): I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Scotty: Why not?

(y/n): If you tell anyone, I'll send people the pictures you took in Mexico last summer.

Scotty: ...

Scotty: How did you know about those

(y/n): Oh, just a little something called 'computer hacking'

(y/n): Promise you won't tell?

Scotty: ...

Scotty: Fine, I promise.

Scotty: *sigh* Damn teenagers.

Scotty has logged off.

Chekov: What pictures in Mexico?

(y/n): No comment.

~ THE NEXT DAY, AROUND TWO IN THE MORNING ~

(y/n) has logged on.

(y/n) has started a private chatroom.

Chekov has been invited.

Chekov has logged on.

(y/n): Are you ready?

Chekov: (y/n), are you sure this is a good idea?

(y/n): You're not having second thoughts, are you?

Chekov: ...

(y/n): Hey, if anything goes south, we can just blame it on Kirk.

Chekov: *facepalm*

(y/n): Do you have the dye?

Chekov: Yep.

(y/n): Hair gel?

Chekov: Yeah.

(y/n): Okay we have to be quiet now

(y/n): Jeez it's dark in here

Chekov: OW! That's my foot!

(y/n): Sorry!

~ AROUND SEVEN IN THE MORNING ~

Kirk has logged on.

Kirk has started a chatroom.

Scotty has logged on.

Spock has logged on.

Kirk: Hey, Spock! What's up?

Spock: YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU?

Kirk: Woah! Calm down there. Did what?

Spock: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.

Kirk: Uh, I'm afraid I don't... come down to the bridge and we can talk.

~ A FEW MINUTES LATER ~

Kirk: Oh, hey Spo---

Kirk: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Scotty: OH MY GOD, MATE!

Spock: STOP LAUGHING!

Kirk: YOU HAVE A MOHAWK!

Kirk: ...and I never though I'd say this, but pink suits you.

Spock: WHO DID THIS?!

Kirk: Dude, it's April Fool's Day. You've obviously been pranked.

Spock: ...

Spock: But who did this?!

Kirk: Have you talked to (y/n)? She's really into the whole pranking thing.

Spock: I should have known

(y/n) has logged on.

Chekov has logged on.

(y/n): Hey guys!

Spock: YOU!

(y/n): It wasn't me! It was Chekov!

Spock: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

Chekov: Shit

Chekov has logged off.

Spock has logged off.

(y/n) has logged off.

Kirk has logged off.

Scotty: *sigh* Teenagers.

Scotty has logged off.

Chatroom has closed.


End file.
